Maintaining up-to-date mapping data is typically a challenging issue for a provider of a geographic information system (GIS), particularly when the data is received in “bulk” form. In particular, conflating the bulk data with the existing map data often presents a significant engineering challenge. For example, for map features having complex geometries, such as polylines and polygons (e.g., road networks, rivers, parks, etc.), fully automated data conflation has proven to be extremely difficult. This is particularly true for road network data for which even a minor glitch by the fully automated process has the potential to significantly degrade user experience. In contrast, a fully manual conflation process is typically very accurate, but is not time or cost effective.